


The Planet

by Romennim



Series: Gravitational Attraction [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the planet between them, constantly torn apart by their pull from opposite directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Il Pianeta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739564) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> Beta: [morena-evensong](morena_evensong.livejournal.com)

His brother is the sun and she is the moon and he's the planet between them, constantly torn apart by their pull from opposite directions.

His brother doesn't demand anything of him. He believes he has no say in his heart's desires.

She doesn't ask because she knows his heart better than he does.

For his part, he knows there's no choice he can make. However he decides, he will destroy them all. But this situation will destroy them as well, and so here he stands, wavering on the verge of destruction, powerless and resigned for what is to come.


End file.
